


A night with Ace Trappola

by EmotionlessC



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Romance, Twisted Wonderland Hispana TreJay Week, ace trappola - Freeform, ace trappola x reader - Freeform, twisted Wonderland, twst, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmotionlessC/pseuds/EmotionlessC
Summary: Just a romance one shot for Ace Trappola.
Relationships: Ace Trappola x reader
Kudos: 11





	A night with Ace Trappola

**Author's Note:**

> This has no smut once or ever. This is Ace Trappola x reader.

Ace Trappola. His eyes always looking like a endless hole as you sit aside him, glaring at him.   
he wasn’t into reading at all, his eyes scanning across the book page from page. You didn’t want to break his concentration, you examined over his shoulder, his silk black jacket had the scent of powerful cologne, did he really prepare himself coming over? The atmosphere was quite dry, counting that no one has said anything for about 5 minutes. All you could really hear was the sound of the books pages turning.   
  


He had stopped for a second, like putting a car in neutral. He would’ve called you and idiot for standing over him as you also were supposed to be studying. Something seemed off, your hand sliding off of his black jacket and onto the bed as you lied down fully. Your body embracing the comfort of the bed. You close your eyes hoping that Ace wouldn’t mind, a slight breathe in as you release. You close your eyes finally to rest.  
  


You open your eyes slowly, as your sight was set on Ace directly in front you. His soft breathes as it sets onto your face. His hands resting on the center of your stomach. You feeling his warmth touch of his hands on your stomach made you wanna scream. His small soft smile prevented that outcome however. The movements of hands manifested to your hip, wow must be a wild sleeper. You gasped softly as you try not to make a noise. The inner shock prevented you from doing anything really. You buried your face into his chest with embarrassment like going to school naked. 

Once He awoke to you settled into his Chest, it’s like he hopped out like waking up finding out you’re late. The rapid heating of your heart and the long stare you put out long after he had gotten up. Your body felt hot like you were in a oven. You couldn’t move for a minute as the crickets were chirping in full silence. Of course, it being late at night. “Oi- Oi! What was that all about?-“ He muttered in case anyone could hear, him also at the state of shock, like he’d do anything irrational.

  
“It- well- uh-“ “ah! I see. You wanted to cuddle up with me because I’m the best here? AHAH! Obviously.” He finished, his ego pretty high in the moment. His wide toothy smile appearing before tilting back the blanket getting under it. You felt the continuous warmth of his body as he bombarded you with his body. “Hey. Y/n.. I think- you’re kinda cute.” He says with his eyes finally closing to rest. You sit in silence , you smelling the warn out cologne left in his shirt. Your head buried into his Chest feeling his heartbeat. You finally put your eyes to rest. 

“You too...Ace”


End file.
